Jack Kline (A Sacrilegious Life)
Jack Kline is the Nephilim son of Kelly Kline and Jeffery Rooney, who was possessed by Lucifer. According to the main universe Michael, Jack Kline is an extremely important individual to God's plan. Biography Born to Kelly Kline and a Lucifer-possessed Jeffery Rooney, Jack Kline quickly became the target of heaven, hell, and the Winchesters before he was even born. Throughout his mother's pregnancy, Jack would occasionally manifest his powers in unpredictable ways. When his mother became terrified at what she learned Lucifer had planned for Jack, she slit her own wrists in an attempt to kill herself and, by extension, Jack. With his nascent power, Jack soothed his mother's fears and healed her body, even sharing a glimpse of a future he saw. After this, Kelly gained new hope in her son's nature. Later, when Castiel confronted Dagon at the portal to Heaven, Jack Kline teleported himself and his mother to save the Seraph from the Prince of Hell. He also granted Castiel enough power to kill Dagon, sharing yet another vision of the future. Soon after this, Kelly gave birth to Jack and died in the process. Jack aged himself quickly, forgetting all that he had done and seen from the womb as a result. The first people he encountered were a startled Sam and Dean Winchester, and lashed out in fear after being shot, blasting them back and escaping. Powers and Abilities As the Nephilim son of an Archangel, Jack Kline possesses incredible potential power and is among the strongest beings in the creation. While in the womb he possessed an unusual mixture of his future powers that he only later learned to use consciously. After forcibly aging himself his power appears to be returning in stages, quickly going from roughly average angelic powers to an archangel's strength in only a few months. Due to being an Arch angelic Nephilim, Jack can also make use of archangel blades. * Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Being the Nephilim son of an Archangel, Jack will eventually become more powerful than any of the archangels. When his powers mature fully only God, The Darkness, the original Death, and the Shadow will surpass him. ** Reality Warping: As he gets more accustomed to his powers, Jack will eventually be able to remake reality. According to Naomi, Jack is also able to stabilize Heaven just by being in it. Jack's birth caused a Rift between the main universe to the Apocalypse World. He later purposefully created a rift under Asmodeus' tutelage. ** Astral Projection: Like angels, Jack can reveal his wings by casting large shadows behind him. ** Precognition: Even from his time in the womb, Jack displayed a highly accurate capacity to see through time. His first vision, which was shared with his mother, was of Castiel's confrontation with Dagon at Heaven's Portal. He later, at that moment, shared with Castiel a vision of the future to come which convinced the Seraph that Jack was firmly on the side of good. ** Super Strength: Jack is extremely strong. By the time he faced off against angels in Michael's world he could overpower entire groups single-handed. ** Power Granting: Castiel was given great strength, the ability to negate a Prince of Hell's powers, and extremely effective pyrokinesis by Jack. ** Power Restoration: After being told by Castiel of what happened to the wings of all angels in the primary universe, Jack was eventually able to restore his adopted father's wings and later did the same for the handful of angels still alive. ** Teleportation: Due to his angelic heritage, Jack can teleport across the universe and into most realms easily. There are only a handful of locations that Jack cannot immediately arrive in, with the Empty being among them. ** Telekinesis: Jack can manipulate objects with his mind and project an incredible amount of force. Usually, this power takes the form of golden waves of energy. His first usage of this power was mere minutes after his birth, and it could throw two grown men across a room. ** Telepathy: Jack is plugged in to "angel radio," and managed to wake up Castiel, who was in the Empty, by thinking about him. ** Resurrection: Like many higher entities, Jack can revive people from the dead. Naomi speculated that Jack, who awoke Castiel from the Empty, could one day resurrect angels just by thinking about it. ** Conjuration: Jack was able to create food and water for resistance members on the Apocalypse world. According to Naomi and Michael, Jack will one day be capable of creating angels, something that could only be done by God beforehand. ** Smiting: Jack can kill most entities by willing it. Asmodeus fled from Jack when he realized he had angered the Nephilim, despite being a grace-augmented Prince of Hell. * Invulnerability: Jack is almost invulnerable, being unharmed by the vast majority of creatures, weapons, and spells. * Immunity: Jack is unaffected by angel blades, and all but immune to angelic warding of any kind. The King of Hell, Alexander, thought an Archangel blade could possibly kill Jack. Weaknesses Despite his great power, Jack has some vulnerabilities. Beings * Primordial Beings: Jack is more powerful than any of the archangels, though less powerful than God, The Darkness, Death, and the Shadow. * Jesse Turner: Due to being the son of, and therefore having the "flavor" of Lucifer's power, whenever Jack Kline is on Earth Jesse Turner's power increases until it equals the amount of Lucifer-power present. Other * Extremely Heavy Angelic Warding: A combination of various angelic sigils and seals could conceivably limit Jack's power. * Grace Extraction: Like an angel indwelling an vessel Jack's grace can be removed. If this is done he will be powerless, if not severely weakened, for a time. * Archangel Blades (possibly): Alexander, the King of Hell, speculated that an archangel blade would kill Jack due to him having an archangel's grace fused to a human's soul. * Inexperience: Jack's greatest vulnerability is his lack of experience, having almost no skill with his powers or in hand-to-hand combat. He is gradually overcoming these difficulties. Category:Alive Category:Males Category:Hybrid Category:Nephilim Category:Strongest of Species